1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to modular jacks with shorting bars.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
Many electronic devices are designed to accept one or more plugs. Having integrated circuits to enhance the flexibility or the capability of the device. Such modules may be susceptible to damage from electrostatic discharges experienced in handling. Such electrostatic discharges may result in damage to the integrated circuit.
The use of shorting bars in modular jacks to prevent such discharges is known in the art. There is, however, a need for a shorting structure which allows two or more shorting circuits to be used on the same jack. There is also a need for such a shorting structure that can be used to modify an already existing jack.